El zorro endemoniado
by naruto510
Summary: universo alterno, naruto llega de un nuevo instituto de kumo a konoha a demostrar que el es el mejor delantero que hay.
1. Chapter 1

"_**El zorro endemoniado"**_

_**Capítulo 1: despedidas**_

**Ciudad Unraikyo, país Kumogakure**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad unraikyo todas las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro unos a sus trabajos, otros a sus hogares, mientras una pareja de rubios se dirigía al hospital de la ciudad.

-bien ya llegamos naruto recuerda de que tu lesión en la pierna era grave así que no te sobre esfuerces como de costumbre-

-oye papa deja de regañarme como si fuera un niño, esta estúpida lesión izo que me perdiera la semifinal y la final, como hubiera deseado jugarlas dattebayo"

-tranquilízate si no fueras tan imprudente las hubieras podido haber jugado pero no dejaste que el entrenador hiciera el cambio.

-no es digno de un namikaze uzumaki darse por vencido papa, pero bueno me alegra que los muchachos hayan conseguido el campeonato.

Los dos rubios llegaron a la recepción y fueron atendidos por una enfermera quien les pregunto si tenían una cita con el medico, esta los izo pasar al consultorio del doctor.

-buenas tardes señor y joven Namikaze ya tengo las ultimas pruebas que le hicimos a naruto.

-y dígame doctor como se encuentra la pierna de mi hijo

-bueno con la rehabilitación que ha tenido me alegra decirle que se encuentra perfectamente bien la lesión que sufrió se ha curado a la perfección, pero esto no quiere decir que su chico vuelva inmediatamente a los campos de futbol mínimo un mes mas debe de estar alejado de las canchas.

-nani porque tanto tiempo esto no es justo dattebayo-

-naruto cálmate el doctor sabe lo que dice, además esta bien, en un mes ya que para entonces estaremos en konoha y tu estarás en tu nueva casa y en tu nuevo colegio.

El rubio miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su padre no le gustaba la idea de dejar unraikio ni de dejar el país de kumogakure pero en fin dentro de una semana viajarían al país del fuego y se instalarían en konohagakure.

Los dos salieron del hospital el rubio miraba hacia la nada metido en sus pensamientos esto fue captado por Minato y decidió romper el silencio haciendo la pregunta mas obvia

-en que estas pensando naruto

El rubio miro a su padre dando un gran suspiro –creo que echare de menos a unraikyo y a los chicos mi vida ya no será igual- el rubio volvió a suspirar.

-bueno es verdad que tu vida dará un giro de 360 grados pero no es para tantos, recuerda que en konoha podrás hacer nuevos amigos,

-si pero yo no quiero nuevos, con los viejos estoy de maravilla dateballo"

-naruto, yo lo siento de verdad, pero debes de recordar que para la empresa que trabajo pertenece a konohagakure yo solo estaba aquí para supervisar la nueva sucursal entiendo que estuvimos muchos años, diez para ser exactos y que tu ya te olvidaste de tu anterior vida en konogakure.

-si lo sé, papa lo siento por ponerme muy pesado es que extraño a mama.

-no seas tonto naruto acabas de verla ase dos días

-si pero no se porque ella se tuvo que ir antes sin nosotros dateballo

-bueno eso es porque no pones atención cuando te hablamos, ella se fue antes para que cuando nosotros llegáramos todo estuviera limpio, sabes hace diez años que nadie se hace cargo de la casa lo bueno que nuestros amigos de la infancia le echan siempre un vistazo para que nadie robe o haga daños a la casa.

-bueno en verdad que la extraño

Minato sonrió por la cara triste que fingía su hijo –sabes naruto creo que es la hora del entrenamiento de los chicos porque no vas a despedirte de ellos y del entrenador.-

El rubio miro su reloj y en efecto era hora del entrenamiento aunque era sábado y el ya no pertenecía a la institución ni al equipo de futbol, se despidió de su padre y salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Instituto Unraikyo**_

En el campo de futbol del instituto unraikyo se podía apreciar a muchos jóvenes dar vueltas alrededor del campo, mientras que el entrenador del equipo observaba a sus jugadores y daba instrucciones de que aceleraran el paso, los jugadores se mantenían concentrados en lo que hacian hasta que uno de ellos alzo la mirada para ver bajar de las gradas al rubio Namikaze

-oye, oye, que es el señor nueve beybi- hablo en rimas un chico con lentes de sol y un pañuelo en la cabeza los demás voltearon hacia donde miraba su compañero

-no cabe duda que es naruto, esto si que es raro no asistió a clases el viernes- hablo un chico con el cabello rubio

-creo que el estaba aburrido Cee, sabes cómo es el no puede estar sin hacer nada y ha estado un poco frustrado debido a su lesión-hablo otro en un tono aburrido

Todos los chicos miraron como el rubio se acercaba al entrenador y entablaba una charla con el hasta que el entrenador les izo señas para que se acercaran, los chicos formaron una rueda alrededor de ellos y tomaron asiento en el pasto.

-chicos naruto aquí tiene algo importante que decirnos a si que por favor presten mucha atención a su compañero-ordeno el entrenador y tomo asiento junto a los chicos.

Los chicos miraban atentamente veían que el rubio estaba nervioso pero esperaban a que el hablara.

-yo , esto como les digo, estoy muy orgulloso y contento por haber pertenecido a este gran equipo, quiero decirle que disfrute cada victoria al igual que sufri cada derrota que tuvimos, y quiero decirles aunque suene muy cursi que siempre los llevare en mi corazón dateballo-

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos ante esta noticia hasta que el chico de lentes rompió el silencio

-oye, señor nueve acaso intentas decir que ya no vas a jugar con nosotros-

-a si es señor ocho, mañana por la madrugada salgo hacia el país del fuego

-nani así de repente dejas el equipo

-lo siento Cee pero a papa lo han ascendido en su trabajo y tendremos que ir a konogakure ya que ahí será su nueva plaza.-

-pero naruto dentro de un año es el mundial juvenil y teníamos la ilusión que jugarías para kunogakure de echo el entrenador quería mover tus papeles para que representaras a la selección juvenil- hablo Darui era verdad el entrenador A habia hablado con el señor Minato para pedir su permiso.

-yo lo se y la verdad me da mucha tristesa dejarlos asi, pero tampoco hubiera podido jugar con la seleccion juvenil de kumo, ya que mi abuelo es el entrenador de la selecion del pais del fuego, el me ha expresado su deseo de que yo represente a la seleccion.

-naruto, quiero desearte la mejor de las suertes, ahora en tu nueva casa que sera konohagakure, espero y no te olvides de nosotros y que algun dia podammos enfrentarnos contra ti.- hablo el señor A entrenador del equipo.

-yo igual espero con ansias ese dia- naruto se despidio de cada uno de sus excompañeros de equipo, era verda los extrañaria, habian logrado hacer un gran equipo y el era su delantero estrella junto con Killer Bee formando una dupla letal en el ataque. con lo ultimo se retiro del campo para ya no distraer mas a sus compañeros

iba caminano hacia a fuera del instituto cuando una voz lo llamo

-_NARUTOOOOO_

el rubio volteo para ver a una joven rubia con el cabello corto y unos grandes atributos delanteros correr hacia el.

-ha hola samui-chan como has estado

-como has estado, es lo unico que tienes que decir, te ivas y sin despedirte de mi eres un grandisimo tonto naruto .

naruto sonrio nerviosamente y dio dos pasos hacia atras samui siempre era muy tranquila pero hoy parecia que estaba de mal humor.

-yo no, te iba air a buscar como crees que me iba air sin despedirme.

naruto se acerco y abrazo a la chica , era ella la primera amiga que habia hecho cuando entro en la primaria de inraikyo, siempre habia estado ella para el y habia hecho un gran lazo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ciudad Konohagakure, Pais del Fuego**

kushina se encontraba en este momento observando el interior de su casa no cabia duda que nadie la habia habitado por mucho tiempo.

-bueno manos a la obra- la peliroja se puso a ordenar rapido de forma rapida queria terminar con el aseo lo mas rapido posible, y a si poder llamar a un buen pintos para que le diera una buena pintada ala casa que bien que le hacia falta.

tres horas despues y kushina habia terminado de hacer el aseo miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que todavia habia tiempo para una visita rapida.

**Mansion Hyuga**

la familia Hyuga se encontraba mirando animadamente el televisor cuando alguien toco la puerta, Hinata la hija mayor del matrionio Hyuga abrio la puerta para encontrarse con una mujer bella de cabello rojo.

-hola Hana-chan, te hiziste mas pequeña que hace diez años que te vi por ultia vez- kushina grito emocionada dandole un abrazo a la chica.

-kushina no seas tonta esa es mi hija Hinata- la nombrada volteo a ver a una de sus mejores amigas Hana Hyuga

-ya se me hacia raro que te hubieras vuelto hermosa y pequeña ttebane

Hana solo pudo sonreir ante los comentarios, mientras Hinata miraba un poco confusa a la invitada, ya que ella no conocia que su mama tuviera otra amiga aparte de Mikoto Uchiha.

-hazi que Hana esta es tu hija Hinata , kawai eres muy hermosa y tu pequeña debes de ser Hanabi- kushina saludo a las dos niñas y se puso a platacar animadamente con su amiga Hana.

El ruido de la puerta llamo la atencion de ambas, las dos volteraron para ver entrar ala casa al jefe de la familia Hiashi Hyuga

-papa, papa- gritaba la pequeña Hanabi de alegria al ver a su padre entrar, Hiashi sonrio a su hija dandole un abrazo mirando hacia el frente en la sala de la casa pudo ver una cabellera roja que hace diez años no veia.

-Kushina, es una alegria volver a verte y donde esta Minato no me digas que ya se canso de ti y encontro una mejor mujer en kumo.- hablo Hiashi en tono de broma hacia su amiga. kushina sintio la indirecta de bromas y una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro.

-Bueno mi Mina-chan se quedo unos dias en kumo areglando unas cosas con mi hijo- kushina miro a Hiashi y despues a Hinata -hablando de mi hijo te he de decir que vine a ver a mi futura nuera ya ves que desde hace diez años que no la veo.-

kushina rio por el gran sonrojo que aparecio en la cara de los Hyuga uno por la ira y el otro por la verguenza.

-te he dicho mil veces que mi hija no se fijara en tu hijo

-y yo te vuelvo a repetir que mi hijo es iresistible y tu hija caera ante los encantos de mi hijo. verdad Hina-chan que tu seras la novia de mi hijo.-

Hinata estaba sonrojada a no mas poder, ella ni siquiera conocia a ese tal Naruto y la señora kushina estaba insinuando que ellos se arian pareja una vez conociendose.

-bueno y dime como esta Minato y tu hijo-pregunto Hiashi sentandose a un lado de su esposa

-ellos estan bien bueno a Minato lo han ascendido en su trabajo, es por eso que estoy aqui, ya que nos traslaremos de nuevo aqui me he adelantado para cuando ellos llegen todo este listo.

los presentes prestaban atencion a lo dicho por la peli roja en especial Hinata ya que estaba intrigada por el chico que nombro su padre.

- y bueno mi hijo naruto es excelente en sus estudios, un prodigio como lo llaman los maestros de su instituto.

- ha de ser igual a su padre, si lo consideran un prodigio, entonces tendra un gran futuro podra trabajar junto a su padre, deberias de estar orgullosa no kushina- Hiashi halago al hijo de Minato si el chico era un prodigio era claro por ser Namikaze.

-la verdad no se, si el trabajara algun dia junto a su padre y despues cuando se retire el ocupe su puesto- dijo kushina sonando un poco triste.

-porque dices eso kushina- pregunto Hana al ver la mirada un poco triste de kushina.

-bueno naruto le gusta mucho el futbol y para mi desgracia es muy bueno en eso, tanto que le han llegado propuestas para pertenecer a un equipo profecional, becas y contratos que Minato y yo hemos impedido que acepte, ya que queremos que estudie y sea alguien importante, pero sabemos que llegara el momento en el que el cumpla la mayoria de edad y tome la desicion de abandonar los estudios y dedicarse por completo a su carrera de futbolista.-

Hiashi miro a su amiga que a todos los chicos les importaba mas el futbol que su futuro - sabes kushina Fugaku tambien tiene ese mismo problema con su hijo

- de verdad, asi que Fu-baka tambien sufre lo mismo que Mina-chan y yo-

-si y el a decidido que las cosas tomen su curso despues de todo Sasuke ha sido convocado para jugar con la seleccion sub-17 a pesar de que tienes solo 15- Hiashi sonrio ante esto sabia que kushina era competitiva cuando se trataba del Uchiha

-creo que Mina-chan y yo tendremos que hacer lo mismo y mi hijo tambien ha sido convocado para jugar con la sub-17,-kushina le grito a Hiashi odiaba cuanto trataban de hacerf menos a su hijo- bueno creo que es hora de irme en verdad que estraño a mina-chan y a naru-chan. bueno nos vemos Hana, ojitos, hanabi y por ultimo mi futura nuera adios.

con esto ultimo kushina dejo un furioso Hiashi y una sonrojada Hinata.

**bueno esta es una nueva historia ya saben universo alterno, ocupare nombres de las jugadas de inazuma eleven, si se tratara de futbol soccer, espero y les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL** **Zorro endemoniado**

**Capitulo: Quien es ese chico**

**15 días después: aeropuerto de konohagakure**

Kushina se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera mirando atentamente a toda la gente que pasaba junto a ella esperando a ver esas dos cabelleras rubias que ella tanto añoraba hacia ase solo quince días que los había dejado de ver pero para ella fue como si no los hubiera visto durante años, estaba preocupada por su hijo como seguiría de su pierna que tenía lastimada esperaba que Minato lo hubiera cuidado bien si no lo iba a pagar una vez llegara.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que un fuerte abrazo la atrajo a la realidad mirando hacia al frente pudo ver la cabellera rubia de su hijo.

-te extrañe mucho mama teballo

-Y yo a ti tebane

-y que no hay un abrazo para mi

Kushina alzo la mirada para ver a su marido con los brazos extendidos esperando un abrazo ella se soltó de su hijo para abrazar y darle un beso a su marido.

-yo los extrañe a ambos tebane.

La familia Namikaze salió del aeropuerto para dirigirse hacia su casa kushina les platicaba con las remodelaciones que le había hecho a la casa asi como que había ido a visitar a la familia Hyuga como a la Uchiha quedando con la primera ir a cenar con ellos una vez llegaran Minato y su hijo, llegaron a la casa y ambos tomaron una ducha , un pequeño refrigerio y descansaron el viaje había sido muy pesado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando a un naruto profundamente dormido le fueron arrebatadas las sabanas con las que se cubría el frio.

-vamos flojo levántate a dar una ducha, tenemos una reunión en la casa de los Hyugas y no podemos hacerle la grosería de faltar ttebane.

-pero mama estoy muy cansado puedes disculparme con la familia Hyuga por favor ttebayo

-nada de eso naruto tu nos acompañara

Naruto miraba a su madre con cara de cachorrito para que lo dejara seguir durmiendo pero el sabia que cuando algo se le metia en la cabeza a su madre no había nadie que le ganara bueno casi nadie una esperanza le llego cuando vio a su padre asomarse para ver la descusion entre madre e hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-oye papa verdad que me puedo quedar en casa a seguir descansando, verdad que tu si me entiendes ttebayo

Minato miro con una sonrisa a su hijo sabia lo que tenia estaba un poco irritado por tanto cambio que estaba siendo sometido y también desesperado porque todavía no podía jugar a si que deicidio consentirlo un poco, miro con una sonrisa nerviosa a su esposa sabiendo que esta se iba a enojar por estarlo consintiendo.

-vamos Kushina no creo que Hana y Hiashi se enojen porque naruto no se presente además el esta un poco cansado debido al viaje dejémosle aqui para que descanse un poco.-

Kushina miro con una vena en su frente tanto a su hijo como a su esposo sabia que si le decía a naruto que si irían a un partido de futbol en estos momentos no lo pensaría dos veces e iria corriendo a la ducha pero como esto era una reunión no lograría sacar a su hijo ni arrastras.

-esta bien ustedes ganan ttebane

-arigato mama prometo que al siguiente reunión los acompañare ttebayo

Kushina solo pudo sonreír a su hijo y darle una mirada de disgusto a su marido tenía la esperanza que esta noche su hijo conociera a Hina-chan pero ni modo ya habría otro momento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Casa de la familia Hyuga**

Hinata se encontraba ayudando a poner la mesa se encontraba muy nerviosa al fin hoy conocería aquel chico del que tanto hablaban su madre y su amiga la señora Kushina aunque ella misma no entendia su nerviosismo ni que aquel chico se fuera a fijar en ella o ella en el. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Vio como su madre y su padre se dirigieron a la puerta ella junto a su hermana los siguieron sus manos le sudaban, maldición porque estaba tan nerviosa ni ella mismo lo sabia.

Hiashi abrió la puerta y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro ahí estaba parado junto a su esposa su mejor amigo que hace diez años no veía.

-minato un gusto verte de nuevo- el nombrado sonrio y habrio sus brazos para recibir un fuerte abrazo de su mejor amigo

-si que ha pasado un largo tiempo he Hiashi- el rubio volteo para ver a Hana y sonreírle le dio un abrazo.- "así que estas son tus hijas Hanabi y Hinata kushina me ha hablado mucho de ellas"

Minato sonrió a las niñas que tenían un lindo sonrojo en su cara pero pudo notar que Hinata la mayor buscaba a alguien detrás de ellos.

Hinata miraba atrás de la pareja esperando que el joven entrara pero nada no habían rastros de el, Hana miro a su hija y rápidamente supo a quien buscaba no dé en balde toda la tarde se pasó a siendo preguntas sobre el chico a si que ella trato de calmar las ansias de su hija preguntando a su amiga por el chico.

-Y tu hijo Kushina no va a venir

-no lo siento el estaba muy cansado por el viaje, disculpa Hinata-chan trate de arrastrarlo hasta aquí pero su papa no me dejo .

Hinata solo sonrio mirando sonrojada a su padre que le dio una mirada de disgusto. Y así la familia Hyuga paso conversando la noche con la familia Namikaze.

Minato junto a su esposa se despidieron de la familia Hyuga, llegaron a su casa y al entrar se sorprendieron de ver a naruto mirando el televisor en la sala

-no que estabas muy cansado ttebane- grito la pelirroja a su hijo al verlo sentado naruto sonrio nerviosamente rogándole a kami por salir ileso de la furia de su madre.

Después de recibir el regaño de su madre naruto les pregunto como les había ido en su reunión, su padre le conto todo con lujo de detalle de lo que había pasado hasta que le toco un tema que a naruto le llamo la atención.

-y quien es esa tal Hinata

-es la hija mayor de mis amigos y en el futuro va a ser mi futura nuera a si que naruto usa todos tus encantos con ella ttebane

Naruto miro incrédulo a su mama desde cuando ella dejaría que una chica se acercara a el o dejaría que fuese su novia ya que en kumo a cada niña que se cercara a el siempre las alejaba diciendo que primero se pusieran a estudiar en vez de pensar en novios.

-y como se supone que conocere a esa chica

**-**facil naruto ya que iras al mismo instituto que ella al instituto konoha.

Minato miro el rostro sorprendido de su hijo una risa interna llego a el no es fácil de asimilar que estas casi comprometido por tu madre a si que trato de desviar el tema a uno que a naruto le llamaría la atención.

-hablando de tu nuevo colegio Hinata nos dijo que el equipo de la escuela esta peleando por un lugar en la liguilla este domingo juegan contra el instituto Mar de Luna creo que deberías ir a echar un vistazo no naruto.

El rubio sonrio a su padre y se retiro a dormir tendría que ir a ver como juegan los equipos aquí en la nación de fuego.

**Domingo**

En el campo del instituto de konoha se llevaba a cavo un férreo partido entre el instituto mar de luna contra el instituto konoha el partido iba dos a dos un empate que no marcaba nada para nadie los jugadores se disputaban con todo el balón. Mientras en las gradas las chicas apoyaban a los jugadores gritando a todo pulmón.

-vamos, sasuke-kun tu puedes con ellos- gritaba una chica con el cabello rosa

-vamos sai tu eres el mejor- segundaba otra con el cabello rubio

-tu puedes neji vamos- segundo otra con el cabello castaño

-vamos Hinata no te quedes callada apoya a kiba para que de su mejor esfuerzo-

-lo siento sakura pero me da un poco de pena gritar- se defendió Hinata ante el regaño de sus amigas, la verdad ella comprendia que ellas le dieran animos a los chicos después de todos eran sus novios, pero ella no gritaría ya que kiba no era su novio solo su amigo aunque el chico dijera otra cosa.

Hinata miraba con interés el partido ya que estaba muy reñido ninguno se quería dejar ganar, ya que este era el pase para la liguilla, no perdia atención de lo que sucedia hasta que algo llamo su atención o mas bien alguien. Debajo de las gradas se encontraba un chico rubio con una camisa sin mangas negra con una franja naranja in medio, unos pantalones deportivos cortos con líneas naranjas a los costados y tenis blancos con las manos detrás de la cabeza y unos bigotitos que se marcaban en su mejilla no podía ver le la cara bien ya que se encontraba de perfil mirando con interés el partido un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ella nunca había visto a ese chico tan guapo en el instituto a lo mejor pertenecia a la escuela contrincante.

-gooooooooooolllllllllll- el grito de sus compañeras la saco de sus pensamientos y de mirar a ese chico misterioso.

Naruto se encontraba a un costado de las gradas observando con interés el partido no había duda que konoha tenía mucho talentos sobre todo el chico shikamaru que parecía leer a la perfección las jugadas del equipo contrario o el chico Neji que era un gran medio de contención o el chico kiba que tenía una gran velocidad pero no tenía mucho dominio de balón hasta que le llamo la atención el chico que se mantenía de punta, no bajaba ayudar a sus compañeros solo esperaba que le llegara el balón

Campo

El equipo mar de luna atacaba a toda velocidad hasta que neji les quito el balón miro hacia el frente para ver quien tenia mejor posición para un contrataque y vio que sasuke se encontraba solo

-tuya sasuke- neji le envió un centro a sasuke que bajo con el pecho y se encamino a la portería rival regateando a los dos defensas que venían persiguiéndolo se quitó al primero y cuando estaba en la media luna del área se preparó para su disparo el balón en peso a chisporrotear, electricidad se fue acumulando

-_**CHIDORI- **_ fue el grito de sasuke el balón se dirigió hacia la portería centelleando de electricidad y un ruido similar al canto de mil pájaros el portero se quedó estático ante semejante cañonazo

, mientras todos gritaban gol el gol que le daba la victoria a konoha y el pase a la liguilla.

A naruto se le salió una sonrisa al ver la demostración del delantero del instituto konoha **– **_así que él es Sasuke Uchiha el famoso delantero rayo,_ valla me ha dejado sorprendido con tal demostración ttebayo- murmuro naruto para el mismo había sonado el silbatazo final y decidió marcharse fijo su vista en dirección a las chicas que no paraban de gritar y su ojos se detuvieron en una chica con el cabello negro azulado , ojos perlas como dos lunas y un lindo sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas pálidas, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una chaqueta suelta crema que no dejaba ver su cuerpo bien un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ya que la chica miraba con dirección a él, a lo que solo a tino a regalarle una gran sonrisa y marcharse de ahí.

Hinata observaba atentamente al rubio ahora que el se había volteado podía verle esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, Ino su amiga rubia sedio cuenta que ella no paraba de ver hacia una dirección muy confusa se acerco a ella

-que ves hinata-chan- pregunto la rubia al voltear a la misma dirección que su amiga al acerlo un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-"wow ese es el chico mas guapo que he visto en mi vida he Hinata"

Las dos chicas aumentaron sus sonrojos cuando el rubio les dio una gran sonrisa y se marcho.

-hinata conoces a ese chico- pregunto una Ino sonrojada

-no nunca lo había visto en mi vida- negó una Hinata sonrojada.

_**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, para el siguiente naruto se presentara ante todos. Comenten, suguieran lo que sea**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**El Zorro endemoniado"**

**Capitulo 3: Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.**

Naruto caminaba distraídamente por las calles en dirección hacia su casa pensando en el partido los del instituto konoha jugaban muy bien y se veía que no necesitaban a alguien mas, además el no llegaría a robarle su lugar a alguien mas. También no se podía quitar de la mente a esa chica en verdad que era hermosa, nunca se había sentido así por una chica, en fin tendría que descubrir que pasaba con el.

**Casa Namikaze**

-Ya llege mama, papa donde están-

-Aquí en la sala cariño - saludo kushina

-como fue el partido naruto viste algo que te llamo la atención- pregunto minato a su hijo que se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente

-fue bastante bueno konoha gan se gano un puesto en la liguilla, la verdad es que tienen muy buenos jugadores-

-eso es bueno y con tu incorporación en el equipo ganaran más fuerza en el ataque no naruto- comento minato a su hijo que lo vio un poco distraído.

-sabes mama hoy conocí a una linda chica, y creo que no le are caso a la que tu quieres como nuera dateballo-

-narutoooo tu le aras caso a hinata-chan si no puedes darte por muerto tebane-grito kushina con el puño en la mano y con el cabello levantado como el fuego, naruto solo pudo tragar saliva de verdad que su mama era muy buena pero cuando se enojaba si que daba miedo.

Naruto salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, si se quedaba ahí más tiempo estaría seguro que su mama lo descuartizaría vivo, debía descansar sabía muy bien que mañana sería un largo día después de todo entraría a su nuevo colegio, se relajó sobre su cama quería descansar un poco. "_creo que esta noche soñare con ella"_ murmuro para sí mismo.

**Lunes instituto konoha**

Era lunes por la mañana los alumnos caminaban a sus aulas dispuestos a concentrarse en sus clases murmurando de lo difícil que fue el partido de ayer, aunque bueno después de todo lograron pasar y eso era lo que importaba, mientras tanto en un salón de clases….

-¡yuju¡ hombre hicimos picadillo a esos bastardos , no cabe duda que somos los mejores no crees lo mismo shikamaru-

El nombrado volteo a mirar a su compañero con cara de aburrimiento – ya kiba no seas problemático, la verdad tuvimos un poco de suerte si no hubiera sido por la técnica de sasuke estaríamos perdidos-

-rayos shika eres un aburrido y un aguafiestas-

-kiba shika tiene razón, debemos mejorar ya que los rivales que vienen serán mas difíciles.

-vamos neji tu también rayos que solo yo estoy festejando nuestro pase a la liguilla mierda-

Kiba seguía peleando con sus compañeros hasta que volteo para ver entrar a la mujer de sus sueños esto dicho por el mismo

-hey Hinata-chan como estas hoy-

-muy bien kiba-kun- hinata saludo con una sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia, aunque de un tiempo para acá, kiba quería ser mas que un amigo y eso era algo que a ella no le gustaba ya que solo lo veía como un amigo

-hola hinata como estas hoy

-muy bien ino y tu-

-bueno la verdad no he podido dormir un poco por estar pensando en ese chico, quede intrigada ya que nunca lo había visto por aquí-

-ino pero tu tienes novio, no debes de pensar en otro chico que no sea sai- regaño Hinata a su amiga, la verdad es que a ella le estaba molestando un poco que ino pensara en ese chico.

-de que chico hablan Hinata- pregunto kiba a la chica de ojos perlas, estuvo a punto de responder pero su amiga de le adelanto.

-uno que vimos ayer bueno la primera que lo vio fue Hinata , pero estaba guapísimo – una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ino sabia que haría enojar a kiba con esto – y creo que a hinata le gusto ya que estaba toda sonrojada cuando lo miraba y cuando el chico le sonrio-

La rubia contuvo la risa al ver la cara de ambos uno de furia y la otra de vergüenza

**riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg**

El sonido del timbre los saco de su conversación y cada quien tomo asiento en sus respectivas bancas, todos guardaban silencio hasta que vieron entrar a su profesor tenia diez minutos de retraso algo raro en el ya que siempre estaba puntual en las clases.

-buenos días chicos espero y se la hallan pasado bien ayer viendo el partido que tuvieron los del equipo del instituto- saludo el profesor Iruka a sus alumnos.

-bien hoy quiero que le den la bienvenida a alguien, ya que tenemos a un alumno nuevo, él estudiaba en el instituto unraikio en kumogakure se ha trasladado aquí en konoha no hace mucho, pasa.- el profesor iruka grito hacia la puerta.

Hinata mantenia su mirada en la puerta desde que el profesor dijo que era de kumogakure se le vino a la mente la señora Kushina y por lo que le habia dicho que su hijo estudiaría en el mismo colegio que ella.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio entrar al mismo chico que ayer con ese cabello rubio rebelde, sus ojos azules como el cielo y esos bigotitos en la mejilla que lo hacían único.

Naruto entro al aula, recorrio rápidamente con los ojos a todos los alumnos que se encontraban sentados pudo notar sonrojos en las miradas de las chicas y una que otra mirada asesina de parte de los chicos, reconocio rápidamente a la mayoría de chicos que jugaban en el equipo, hasta que su mirada se poso en la chica de ayer con sus hermosos ojos perlas como la luna, y ese lindo sonrojo en su rostro.

-bueno porque no te presentas con todos- pidió el profesor iruka, naruto lo miro y a sintió, se llevó su pulgar de la mano derecha a su pecho y sonrió hacia sus compañeros.

-mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto espero y podamos llevarnos bien tteballo-

Hinata sonrió ante la actitud del chico y un pensamiento llego a ella _namikaze uzumaki, tteballo-ttebane así que el chico misterioso y el hijo de la señora kushina son el mismo_, un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro después de todo la señora kushina la quería como nuera.

Todos miraban al chico nuevo no era la gran cosa decían los chicos, en especial kiba que veía que Hinata no le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico nuevo, un sentimiento de rencor llego a él al notar el sonrojo que aparecía en la chica.

-bueno ya terminado con las presentaciones pasa a tomar asiento- el profesor iruka miro hacia todas las direcciones buscando un lugar para el chico, pudo notar dos asientos vacíos.

-mira hay un asiento desocupado junto a la señorita Hyuga y otro por haya junto a la señorita Kazahana toma asiento donde te sientas más cómodo –

Naruto miro los asientos disponibles, tenia la intención de irse a sentar con la chica de ojos perlas pero era muy alejado del frente de la clase y sabia que no pondría atención al profesor con semejante belleza a su lado, a si se encamino al otro asiento junto a una joven muy bella con el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color

-hola mi nombre es koyuki kazahana es un placer conocerte- saludo la chica de manera respetuosa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo soy naruto namikaze y el placer es mío- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Hinata miraba un poco desilusionada a naruto ya que pensó que él se sentaría junto a ella, sintió celos al ver las sonrisas que se daban él y koyuki, no le caía mal la chica pero al recibir esas sonrisas que ella pensaba que tenían que ser para ella la izo sentirse molesta.

Y a si paso la mayor parte de la mañana hasta que el timbre sonó dando aviso del descanso, todos los chico salieron quedando un naruto solo dentro del aula saco su desayuno que su mama le habia puesto en la mañana,

Hinata caminaba en dirección hacia el aula buscando a sus amigas pensando que se habían regresado al aula, cuando entro pudo notar que naruto estaba solo desayunando tranquilamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se encamino a conocer mejor al chico.

-hola naarutoo- saludo la chica un tanto apenada

-hola tu eres Hinata Hyuga verdad- naruto pregunto con una sonrisa a la chica, ella asintió

-mi mama me ha hablado un poco de ti, lo siento se me olvidaba decirte que tu mama y la mia son amigas- el rubio miro a la chica se estaba poniendo nervioso hasta por los codos, el que siempre ha sido un hablador no le salían las palabras en este momento.

-la mía también me ha hablado sobre ti Hinata espero y podamos ser grandes amigos- la chica sonrió al rubio en verdad que era agradable estar con el y a si se quedó charlando con el rubio el resto del descanso, el ruido del timbre los saco de su amena charla y ambos sonrieron tontamente por no haberse dado cuenta de que el tiempo paso volando, vieron entrar a los demás chicos y hinata se levantó a tomar su a siento y así paso el resto del día.

Naruto esperaba en la salida a Hinata quería acompañarla a su casa después de todo su mama la quería como nuera y a él le gustaba la idea de complacerla en esta petición. Naruto la buscaba entre todos los chicos que salían de la escuela, el la había visto salir con sus amigas del aula así que decidió apresurarse y esperarla afuera para pedirle si le dejaba acompañarla, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la vio salir pero fue rápidamente borrada ya que ella iba acompañada por un chico con el cabello castaño si no mal recuerda su nombre era kiba sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver que el tipo llevaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata algo así como un abraso, no lo resistió mas y salo corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Hinata caminaba hacia fuera del colegio cuando se topó con kiba los dos iban saliendo cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros volteo para ver a kiba sonreírle no le izo mucho caso ya que consideraba a kiba como a un hermano, hasta que lo vio a hi parecía que esperaba a alguien ella rezaba a kami para que no estuviera esperando a koyuki después de todo estuvieron conversando y ayudándose con el trabajo todas las clases, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron ella pudo ver como de una sonrisa a una mirada triste cambio el rostro de naruto, también pudo notar como se dio vuelta de golpe y empezó a correr, se preguntó porque de esa actitud hasta que se acordó del brazo de kiba, maldijo en su mente tendría que hablar con kiba para dejar las cosas en claro y también con naruto para aclararle que kiba solo es un amigo, aunque se sintió un poco contenta al pensar que ella era un poco especial para naruto.

Y el resto de la semana paso rápido con un kiba frustado ya que Hinata le dejo en claro que ellos solo podían ser amigos y una Hinata triste ya que cada vez que intentaba hablar con naruto este se le escapaba o la evitaba solo habia podido cambiar saludos ya que el chico le decía que estaba ocupado.

-chicos agrúpense- shikamaru llamo la atención de la clase – ya tenemos rival para el domingo, nos estaremos enfrentando al instituto Alpino-

-yuju hay que demostrarle a esos bastardos que somos los mejores- grito un kiba emocionado

-bien hay que recordar que solo pasaron ocho equipos a la liguilla a si que serán cuartos de final, semifinal y por lo ultimo la final hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo- concluyo neji

-el entrenador Kakashi dijo que no habría entrenamiento el sábado para que podamos descansar a si que nos vemos el domingo- termino sasuke de pasar la noticia a los demás.

Hinata buscaba a naruto quería hablar con el, pero el ya se habia ido tendría que esperar hasta el lunes, decepcionada se fue a su casa a lo mejor podría verlo el domingo en el partido aunque lo dudaba un poco ya que cuando el entrenador kakashi lo invito a formar parte del equipo este declino la propuesta.

**Domingo campo del instituto konoha**

Comentarista 1: buenos días señores y señoras estamos aquí en el campo del instituto konoha , para presenciar los cuartos de final de la liga juvenil de la nación de fuego entre el instituto Alpino contra el instituto Konoha.

Comentarista 2: a si es amigos vemos a los jugadores que están empezando a calentar se espera un gran partido de estas escuadras sobre todo porque ambos institutos tienen grandes delanteros de parte de konoha tenemos a Sasuke Uchiha o mejor conocido como _El delantero rayo _gracias a sus grandes disparos.

Comentarista 1: pero el instituto Alpino no se queda atrás ya que ellos cuentan con Sawn Frost o mejor conocido como _La ventisca Frost _, este será un partido emocionante.

-bueno chicos estamos aquí hay que dar todo lo que tenemos si queremos pasar a la siguiente fase vamos- grito el entrenador kakashi a sus pupilos.

-venga vamos- grito el capitán del equipo shikamaru a sus compañeros

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros- grito frost a sus compañeros

Comentarista 1: y los jugadores saltan a la cancha del instituto konoha tenemos a

Portero: Chouji Akimichi

Lateral izquierdo: Shino Aburame

Defensa central: sai shimura

Defensa central: Gecko Hayate

Defensa central: Raido Nawashi

Lateral derecho: ibiki morino

Medio izquierdo: kiba inuzuka

Medio central : shikamaru nara

Medio central: neji hyuga

Medio derecho: rock lee

Delantero: sasuke Uchiha

Comentarista 2: tenemos una formacion de 5-4-1 sasuke debe de ser un gran delantero para que konoha solo cuente con uno hay que ver que tan fina viene su puntería el dia de hoy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Las chicas se encontraban arriba en las gradas gritando como de costumbre Hinata buscaba en todos lados esa cabellera rubia que a ella tanto le gustaba pero no había rastros de naruto.

-que Hinata buscas a Naruto- pregunto Ino a su amiga después de verla voltear a todas las direcciones no obtuvo respuesta de ella solo un asentimiento de cabeza vio lo decepcionada que estaba y entonces sonrio

-mira voltea para aya- le indico ino

Hinata volteo a la dirección que le indico su amiga y ahí lo vio junto a su mama y su papa tomando asiento en la parte baja de las gradas con su sonrisa estilo zorro que a hinata tanto le gustaba quería ir a saludar pero sus amigas se lo impidieron ya que era hora de apoyar a los chicos

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Comentarista 1: y empieza el partido konoha tomando el mando hacia la portería contraria vemos a Neji tomar el balón y conducirlo viendo quien tiene mejor posición, lee corre por la banda pidiendo el balón , neji lo ve y lo fitra , el balón llega a lee que regatea a sus rivales hasta llegar al limite del campo lanza un centro dentro del área que sasuke brinca rematando ….. fuera paso cerca señoras y señores, konoha ya dio indicios que quiere ganar este duelo a como de lugar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

-ups eso estuvo cerca maldición vamos sasuke-kun tu puedes- gritaba sakura animada

-vamos neji tu puedes- segundaba tenten

Hinata miraba el partido y de reojo observaba a naruto que estaba disfrutando el partido comentando con su padre el encuentro.

Comentarista 1: y si se va media hora de partido con un buen rito de juego es un partido de ida y vuelta con oportunidades para ambos equipos, ninguno a podido concretarlas a si es que seguimos 0-0

Comentarista 2: el instituto alpino toma el balón conduciéndolo su centro campista frost corre a toda velocidad pidiendo el balón, el centro campista lo ve y se la filtra sawn tiene el balón lo conduce hasta pararse enfrente de la portería rival vemos que empieza a jugar con el balón que se enpieza a cubrir de hielo…hielo ho estamos a punto de ver….

Frost preparaba el balón dominándolo cubriéndolo de hielo, lo eleva por los aires salta girando en el aire

**¡Ventisca Eterna! **fue el grito de frost, el balón salio disparado cubierdo de hielo dejando una estela de hielo chouji se quedo parado sorprendido por ese disparo.

Comentarista 2: wowwww señoras y señores acabamos de ver **la ventisca eterna** se sawn frost y es un goooooooooooooool de parte del instituto alpino , como se repondrá konoha ante esto acontinuacion lo veremos.

X0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

-wow ese fue un gran tiro no naruto- el rubio miro a su padre con una sonrisa.

-valla si que ha sigo un gran gol, hay que ver como se levantan los chicos de esto- el rubio miro a sus compañeros que tenían una mirada decidida a cambiar el rumbo del partido a su favor.

-vamos chicos hay que darle la vuelta al marcador- gritaba sakura tratándole de dar animos

-si vamos ustedes pueden- segundaban las demás personas en las gradas.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Comentarista 1: y aquí tenemos el final del primer tiempo el marcador se encuentra 1-0 a favor del instituto alpino.

Comentarista 2: si que ha sido un gran primer tiempo esperemos lo que el segundo nos tiene preparado.

-vamos chicos tranquilícense hay que pensar claro y atacar de manera contante para romper su defensa- el entrenador kakashi daba ordenes a sus pupilos de lo que tenían que hacer el segundo tiempo

-venga vamos pasarme el balón a mi y yo anotare el gol del empate- sasuke ordeno a sus compañeros los demás asintieron y se fueron a tomar sus posiciones

Comentarista 1: vamos a comensar el segundo tiempo los jugadores toman posición y suena el silbatazo los jugadores de konoha se lanzan con todo al ataque buscando el gol que les de el empate.

Comentarista 2: y así transcurren los minutos, el instituto alpino se defiendo del arranque arrollador que ha tenido konoha pero no han logrado marcar.

Comentarista 1: sawn toma el balón y se lanza al ataque burlando rivales y buscando un espacio para realizar su técnica pero los de konoha no dejan que se acomode, ho mira shikamaru le roba el balón en un descuido y sale a toda velocidad buscando un contragolpe, sasuke se adelanta a la marca personal que tenía, shikamaru lo ve y le envía un centro que el pelinegro baja con maestría está enfrente de la portería rival ¡miren el balón empieza a chisporrotear eso es…..

El balón se empezó acumular de electricidad _** -CHIDORI-**_ fue el grito de sasuke mandando un cañonazo hacia la portería rival el portero se aventó tratando de detenerlo pero fue inútil el balón ya estaba adentro_**.**_

Comentarista 1: gooooooool acabamos de ver el famoso disparo _**chidori**_ de sasuke uchiha y el partido se empata tenemos un 1-1 esperamos a ver a que equipo la suerte le sonríe.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-goool si sasuke-kun eres el mejor entre los mejores- gritaba sakura emocionada

-vamos chicos ustedes pueden- gritaban las demás

-valla eso ha sido un gran gol el hijo de Fu-baka es bueno ttebane

-si ha sido un gran gol no crees naruto

-si papa sasuke es bueno tteballo

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Comentarista 1: y asi señoras y señores el partido se encuentra empatado veremos que equipo se hace con la victoria.

Comentarista 2: el tiempo transcurre y nadie mete gol veremos que es lo que pasa. Kiba toma el balón y se dirije a toda velocidad a la portería enemiga manda un pase a sasuke que esta enfrente de la portería y miren será que otra vez veremos su gran disparo ya que ha empezado a prepararlo.

Sasuke se preparaba para lansar su disparo

-no te dejare- fue el grito de sawn cuando entro rudamente con una barrida

-ahahgg- fue el grito de sasuke que asusto a sus compañeros de equipo que se acercaron para ver su condición

Comentarista 1: miren una dura entrada departe de frost al uchiha y el arbitro solo le mostro la tarjeta amarilla cuando merecia ser expulsado.

Comentarista 2: esto si es grave ya que sasuke no puede continuar y konoha solo cuenta con un delantero que es lo que aran.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-no sasuke-kun ojala y no sea grabe- dijo una angustiada sakura

-pero que es lo que aran ahora sasuke era el único delantero bueno del equipo- las chicas se miraron entre si un tanto preocupadas.

X0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0

Comentarista 1: el entrenador de konoha hace un cambio mandando a shiranui genma al campo por la salida de sasuke uchiha.

Comentarista 2: lo que ara será que genma tome el lugar de kiba y el chico kiba tome el lugar de sasuke en la delantera veremos si el cambio les sale, en estos momentos parece que la suerte esta al favor del instituto alpino veremos como acaba esto.

Comentarista 1: el juego continua el partido sigue igual de un lado para otro los de konoha no dejan que el balón llege a frost ya que seria el fin para ellos.

Comentarista 2-y bueno se nota que ha konoha le hace falta sasuke ya que kiba ha desaprovechado dos oportunidades claras de gol.

Kakashi miraba el partido con atención buscando una solución kiba no mantenía la sangre fría cuando estaba cerca de la portería por eso había fallado las dos oportunidades claras de gol, volteo hacia las gradas y ahí vio la salvación para el equipo solo era cuestión de que aceptara, se encamino hacia las gradas y pudo ver que el lo observaba.

Naruto miraba en dirección al entrenador del equipo que se acercaba, rezándole a kami porque no fuera a el al que lo buscaba.

-ola señor Minato señora kushina- saludo kakashi a los padres de naruto estos regresaron el saludo y después se dirigió al chico

-naruto que dices si nos echas una mano ahora que la necesitamos-

El rubio miro a su padre y a su madre que lo miraban esperando su respuesta –yo lo lo siento pero no- los padres del chico lo miraron extrañado y después se centraron en kakashi que pensó por un momento y le dijo –anda vamos tus amigos te necesitan-

Naruto iba a responder pero fue su madre que lo miro enojada –naruto no te hemos dicho que cuando un amigo necesita de nuestra ayuda siempre se la damos sin titubear que esperas para saltar al campo ttebane- naruto miro con una sonrisa a su madre se paro y siguió a kakashi.

Hinata miraba como el entrenador charlaba con naruto y su familia, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando kushina regaño a naruto ya que se veía muy comico, siguio con la mirada al rubio que llego hasta la banca de jugadores un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando el chico se quito su playera pudo ver que aunque era joven tenia trabajado su cuerpo, su sonrojo aumento cuando el chico se quito los pantalones para quedar en bóxer se puso el short, las medias y los tacos.

-toma creo que el nuero te gustara- kakashi le tendio la playera del equipo, el la extendió para ver el numero 9 en la parte trasera una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sasuke miraba todo atonito no sabia que el chico nuevo jugara.

Comentarista 1: konoha ha decidido hacer un cambio quedando 5 minutos para el final del partido el sacrificado será kiba inuzuca su lugar será ocupado por naruto naikaze, namikaze esperen un momento si no me equivoco….

Comentarista 2: ¡wow el famoso delantero del instituto inraikyo de kumogakure dicen que este delantero es ágil y letal cuando se encuentra en el área, tiene un olfato finísimo cuando se trata de meter goles tanto como el de un zorro acechando a su presa de ahí su seudónimo "_ el zorro endemoniado " _y entra a la cancha con la playera de el instituto konoha esto sí que es un milagro para konoha.

Comentarista 1: que aportara la presencia de naruto a konoha estamos a pundo de verlo

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-wow no sabia que el nuevo era tan famoso- miro una sakura extrañada, Hinata miraba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro ella tampoco sabia que naruto fuera tan conocido una extraña sensación empezó a sentir en su pecho sabia que algo bueno iba a pasar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Comentarista 1: el instituto alpino toma el balón y se dirije hacia la portería de konoha, el centro campista lleva el balón buscando que frost tenga un espacio para su disparo pero los defensas de konoha están muy bien colocados.

Comentarista 2: sai les roba el balón y se la pasa a shikamaru que toma el balón y voltea a todos lados buscando a algún compañero libre

Comentarista 1: miren naruto corre a toda velocidad como si fuera una exhalación rumbo hacia la portería del alpino, haciendo honor a su seudónimo.

Comentarista 2: shikamaru lo ve y le envia un centro que naruto baja con el pecho, pero el mismo naruto lanza por los aires nuevamente el balón esperen un momento no será que….

Naruto lanzo el balón al aire, luego el salto dando un giro de 360 grados envuelto en llamas disparando soberbiamente el balón haciendo que este se prenda en llamas

_**¡Tornado de fuego!**_ Fue el grito de naruto, el balón salio disparado hacia la portería enemiga dejando una estela de llamas.

Comentarista 1: gooooooooooooooool de konoha gol de naruto namikaze acabaos de ver un soberbio gol que le da la victoria a konoha 2-1

Comentarista 2: acabamos de ver el lejendario tornado de fuego una técnica usada por el gran ex delantero de la selección japonesa jiraiya namikaze, dicen que lo que se hereda no se hurta y es lo que acabamos de ver, ya que naruto es el nieto de ese gran jugador.

-goooooool- fue el grito de sakura emocionada

-naruto eres fantástico- fue el grito de hinata sorprendiendo a las demás chicas ya que ella nunca grita.

Minato miro con una gran sonrisa de orgullo a su hijo igual que su esposa después de todo su muchacho lo había echo bien.

Comentarista 1: suena el silbatazo final acabamos de ver un gran partido y el gran debut de naruto namikaze con la escuadra de konoha este ha sido un partido para recordar.

Comentarista 2: esto ha sido todo les damos las gracias por habernos acompañado en este gran partido.

Naruto caminaba hacia donde estaban sus padres con una sonrisa en su rostro - que tal lo ize-

Minato miro con una sonrisa a su hijo -lo hiciste de maravilla-

-asi se hace ttebane- kushina sonrio y felicito a su hijo.

-narutooooo- el rubio volteo para ver quien lo llamaba y vio correr hacia el a una chica con ojos perlas

-eres fantástico naruto- la chica sonrio y le dio un gran abrazo a naruto, que este respondio con alegría.

**Bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero y les guste me costo hacerlo asi que comenten x fa**


End file.
